El Ataque de las Chicas Cocodrilo
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Alumnas un tanto peculiares del Colegio norteamericano Salem irán por una temporada al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria para tener un intercambio cultural y conocer las materias y vida estudiantil... en teoría.
1. ¡No llores Neville!

Capítulo 1:

**¡No llores Neville!**

Neville estaba en su cama, con el rostro en la almohada y llorando cual Magdalena, con su corazón destrozado. Y siendo observado con lástima por Harry, Ron, Seamus y Dean.

Tan mal estaba que estaba a punto de tirarse de la torre, ahogarse en la taza del baño o tomar veneno.

Posiblemente si lo pedí a Snape, con gusto se lo daría.

- ¡Que oso! – dijo Harry sumamente acongojado.

- ¡Sólo a Neville se le ocurre tal cosa! – exclamó Dean.

- Bueno, no todos conseguimos lo que deseamos – dijo Seamus.

- ¡Ya... ya! – se adelantó Ron – No es el único al que le han dado calabazas... a muchos de nosotros nos ha pasado... y otros tienen suerte – se volvió a ver a Dean Thomas que ya había dilatado su noviazgo con Ginny.

- ¡Es que solo a Neville se le ocurre lanzarse a Madison Garlan, una Slytherin!

- ¡Yo... yo... pensé que le gustaba! – murmuró Neville a través de la almohada.

- Eres tonto, ella solo te utilizaba en Herbología porque tú eres muy bueno en esa clase, porque ella todo lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de tonta y superficial.

- Yo... yo... ¡soy un idiota!

- Sí, y es la quinta chica que te rechaza.

- ¡Nadie me quiere!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – entró Hermione de pronto.

- ¡Hermione no entres así nada más! – protestó Ron - ¡Podríamos estar desnudos!

- ¡Ay sí, no tuviera tanta suerte! – bromeó Hermy dirigiéndose a Neville – Me entere de los sucedido... lo siento mucho Neville pero esa chica...

- ¡Ya no me digas nada Hermione! ¡Por favor!

- Bueno – suspiró – mejor los dejo, espero que por lo menos los consejos que le den, sean apropiados.

- ¡Ni como ayudarle! – suspiró Seamus. Y tenían algo de razón, aunque Nevillle ay ano era aquel chico gordito, ahora estaba pasable, era delgado, alto, y tenía unos ojos castaños preciosos, pero su timidez y su memoria desordenada, no lo hacían muy atractivo para las chicas.

Y hasta la fecha había sido rechazado por Mandy, Parvati, Susan, Alison y la última, Madison, una odiosísima slytherin.

Hermione bajó a la sala común, en donde Padma y Parvati se encontraban leyendo una revistas. Al verla, de inmediato la acosaron.

- ¿Cómo está Neville?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntan?

- Ya sabemos que Madison Garlan lo rechazó abiertamente en el Gran Comedor...

- Dicen que literalmente lo destrozó delante de todos, y ya sabrás, los slytherins muertos de risa...

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner sus ojos sobre esa muñeca de plástico?

- ¡Habiendo tantas!

- Y mejores...

- Ustedes mejor ni hablen, – protestó Hermione – les recuerdo que dos chicas de las llamadas "mejores" de Gryffindor lo rechazaron... para Mandy y Alison... y una de Ravenclaw, tu hermana Padma...

Parvati enrojeció.

- Y Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff... quién lo diría que para ella, hasta Neville se le hacía poca cosa...

- Y no hablemos de que pusiera sus ojos en Madison... esa estúpida Slytherin... que se piensa que es lo máximo... para mí solo es una desabrida.

- Hola chicas, que cara de funeral – llegó Ginny

- Es por Neville...

- Oh... ya me enteré – suspiró – bueno, que crueldad... ahora va a ser el hazmerreír de los Slytherin por mucho tiempo.

Las chicas cruzaron miradas de resignación.

- Por cierto, ahora que venía me enteré de una noticia...

- ¿Cuál?

- Va a venir un grupo premiado de América del norte, de ua de las escuelas de magia más conocidas... eso le oí decir a la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿De verdad?

- Parece ser que estarán un mes o dos, conociendo las clases, las materias, el estilo de vida y estudio. Creo que hoy en la noche darán el anuncio.

- Me parece bien – dijo Hermione – siempre es bueno el intercambio cultural.

- Ahora subiré a ver a Neville, un poco de apoyo tal vez...

- Olvídalo Ginny, los chicos están con él...

- Dije que le daré apoyo... hombre ¿qué clase de apoyo le puede dar Ron el cual se creció desde que es el mejor guardián del equipo de quidditch y se piensa que las chicas de aquí son nada junto a él.

- Ginny, que es tu hermano...

- ¿Y qué me dices de Harry? Por un año fue la timidez en persona, ahora como es el capitán del equipo y el mejor en defensa, todas lo siguen y no pela a ninguna... muchas han imitado hasta el corte de pelo de Cho.

- Sí... se han vueto un par de pesados. – gruñó Lavender que no había logrado salir con ninguno de los dos.

- Y bueno, Seamus que tiene su novia en su ciudad natal y Dean que es mio... – terminó Ginny.

- ¡Que presumida!

- ¡Oigan, yo también estuve loca por Harry, pero como nunca me pelo pues me tuve que buscar a otro!

- Sí... ¿y tú Hermione?

- Yo... nada.

- Aja. Ese romance interminable con Krum...

- ¡Suficiente! – sonrió. Y todas guardaron silencio cuando Neville bajó de la recámara escoltado por Harry y Ron.

- ¿Estás mejor Neville?

- No – respondió con sinceridad.

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho!

- Ya me acostumbraré – suspiró – No seré el primero que termina la escuela sin haber tenido novia...

Las cruzaron miradas con la de Ron y Harry, quienes pensaban que Longbottom, definitivamente estaba desesperado por una novia.

- Bueno hombre – dijo Ron – hay muchas chicas de cuarto, quinto, sexto...

- Sí, no faltará quién quiera salir contigo

- Tal vez el problema sea que solo te has fijado en guapas...

Neville les lanzó una mirada indignante... Susan no era precisamente una belleza, pero le había dicho que no rotundamente.

- ¿Ahora debe fijarse en Millicente? – gruñó Hermione.

- Bueno, no pero...

- Olvídenlos chicas, no volveré a fijarme en ninguna otra chica.

- Eso es imposible.

Los chicos bajaron al comedor, para cenar. Ante las miradas burlones de los Slytherin, y sobre todo de Madison, quien sentada al lado de Pansy y Malfoy, se reían del pobre chico, y es que "Mady", era la más bonita de esa casa, vanidosa como pocas... pero con menos cerebro que Neville para las clases.

Por eso lo utilizaba en Herbología, copiando sus lecciones y en los exámenes, el pobre se había ido de boca con esa niña.

Y ahora todos sabían que ella lo había rechazado hacía unas horas, del modo más cruel y malvado.

Neville no ocultaba su tristeza... ni sus ganas de llorar.


	2. En un Colegio Llamado Salem

Capítulo 2:

En un Colegio Llamado Salem 

En Salem, un prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería de América del Norte, un grupo de chicas se preparaba para ir a Europa, más concretamente para pasar unos meses en el colegio llamado Hogwarts. Este grupo era el típico de chicas "perfectas", estudiosas, bien portadas y decentes. Las cuales preparaban sus maletas para ir a molestia de otras.

- ¡No es justo! – protestaba Aliance - ¿Por qué tienen que ir esas tipas? ¡Soy mejor que ellas en artes oscuras y en transformaciones!

- De acuerdo contigo – gruñó Ana – Sissi no tiene ni idea de lo que son las transformaciones.

- Según la directora se llevará a las mejores...

- Yo creo que no – llegó Sara, con el uniforme desabotonado, la corbata amarrada a su negro pelo y maquillaje escandaloso - ¡Yo quiero ir a Hogwarts, me lo merezco, creo que debemos hacer algo para impedir que esas tipejas vayan!

- ¿Quiénes estarán de acuerdo?

- Nuestro club de "las arpías venenosas"?

- ¡Bien! – saltó Nenyeina – reuniré a todas y veamos que se nos ocurre para que esas no vayan a Europa... y nosotras sí... ¡estoy harta de este colegio de puras mujeres! ¡digo, hace muchísimo que no beso a un chico!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- ¡Como seis meses!

- ¡Que horror! ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? – chilló Sara - ¡Yo tengo 24 horas sin hacerlo!

- ¿A quién besaste hace 24 horas Sara? ¿Al que entrega la leche en el colegio?

- ¡Ay chica, claro que no! ¡Ayer me escapé al colegio de Hechiceros... mmm... y me besuqueé al primero que pasó! Estaba guapo...

- ¡No tienes remedio!

- Mira que te has hecho una fama, que todos los niños te tienen miedo...

- ¡Me vale! Y basta de charlas, hay reunión urgente... debemos evitar que Sissi, Lili, Peggy, Wendy y todas esas fresitas ridículas vayan a Hogwarts. ¿Qué harán allá esas mojigatas?

- Bueno, es fácil, si hacen una pregunta inteligente, por ejemplo a Sissi, ella dirá: "Ji, Ji, Ji, no me preguntes a mí, solo soy una chica".

- ¡Ya lo creo, es una tarada!

- ¡Vamos Nenyeina, echa la señal, para que el club de "las mariposas rotas" se reúna...

- ¿Acaso no era el club de arpias salvajes, venenosas, yo que sé?

- ¡Vamos chica, tener un solo nombre es aburrido!

- Sí claro, mañana seremos las gatas salvajes... ¡A reunión, vamos!

En lo más profundo de las mazmorras, entre los viejos laberintos del colegio Salem, el grupo de chicas, hacían su reunión, Ana parecía ser la presidenta, ya que estaba al frente, todas estaban en el suelo, otras en los viejos sillones, algunas más leían unos libros (y no precisamente de sus clases) mientras llegaba la última

- ¿Estamos todas?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- ¿Seguras no falta alguna?

- Y si falta le partimos su ma... su cara...

- Está bien chicas ¡esta reunión es importante! la directora piensa enviar a ese grupo de insípidas buenas para nada a Hogwarts ¿eso es justo?

- ¡Claro que no! - se puso Mariana de pie - ¡Todas son unas bobas, lentas y retrasadas! ¡Exijo justicia!

- ¡Tranquilas, tranquilas!

- ¡Queremos sangre, queremos sangre, queremos sangre!

- ¡Ok, ok, arriba los ánimos y abajo sus genes de vampiras, chicas! - las tranquilizó Aliance - aquí, el caso es que debemos ir a Hogwarts, porque nos merecemos asistir...

- ¡Somos mas listas que ellas!

- Las envían a ellas porque dicen son modositas, lindas y bien portadas...

- ¡Pues dejarán en mal a las chicas de Salem! ¡No señor, ellas no irán!

- ¿Y como le hacemos para que no vayan?

- Simple - se adelantó Sara - las secuestramos, envenenamos y cortamos en cachitos...

- Sí claro, y después estaremos todas juntas fumando nuestros cigarritos en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

- Yo solo sugiero dejarlas fuera de combate... hacerles algo para que no puedan ir ¡y nos manden a nosotras!

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- Hagamos un hechizo que ni los profesores conozcan... de esos que se baja por Internet

- ¿QUEEEE?

- ¡Claro que sí! Desde que comenzamos a metermenos en el mundo muggle, hemos encontramos una manera perfecta de pasarnos los hechizos por correo electrónico y el ministerio de magia de aquí, ni en cuenta...

- Cierto - sonrió Diana - están preocupados con el correo via lechuza, con la red flu y con el mensaje vía chimenea, que no toman en cuenta la red de espionaje que se da en el mundo muggle... ¡con hechizos de magia!

- ¡Vaya, ahora si me quede sorprendida!

- ¿Y como le haces para que te manden los hechizos?

- Por correo electrónico...

- ¿Cuál es tu correo Sara?

- JAJAJAJAJA

- ¡Pero gracias a eso, hemos recibido muchos hechizos por correo, de Africa, de Europa Occidental, Oriental, Sudamerica y Oceanía!

- Y ya tenemos una linda colección... son Hechizos sacados de libros, que les aseguro... nadie los ha usado nunca aquí...

- ¡Pues revisémoslos y hagámosle uno a esas chicas taraditas!

Las chicas sacaron una carpeta de cuero, llenas de pergaminos que vaciaron en el escritorio, con los hechizos escritos en el.

- ¡Los pasamos a pergamino! así es mas fácil hechizar las hojas y decir que son cartas de amor...

- Perfecto... veamos... Hechizo Destripador...¡descartado!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Mmmm... Hechizo descuartizador ¿que no es lo mismo? ¡descartado!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- No es lo mismo Ana, el primero le quita las tripas solamente, el segundo lo corta en cachitos...

- ¡Y el tercero, en la prisión de máxima seguridad! ¡NO!

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- Hechizo Virulento... Mmmmm... "con este hechizo les da primero catarro común, y después le saldrán pústulas por todo el cuerpo, que son terriblemente apestosas, y que se quitan por si solas en dos meses, con el antídoto en tres días"

- Ese está perfecto...

- Veamos este otro... "Hechizo Insultativo... con este hechizo, la persona no podrá dejar de decir insultos, lo cual resulta tan irritante, que no abrirá la boca para nada, ya que solo seria para decir malas palabras"

- Ese me suena bien...

- Sí, que Sissi se la pase diciéndole a todas: "Eres una p e rra, z o rra, p e rra, z o rra"

- JAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¡Ok! niñas, tenemos dos...Hechizo de la bella durmiente... con este hechizo, la persona no despertará, en por lo menos cien años...

- El contrahechizo es fácil...¡no nos conviene!

- ¿Cuál es?

- El beso de un chico

- UHUHUHUHUH... ¡que nos hechicen!

- ¿En serio? - apunto Neny con su varita a Aliance

- Te haré el hechizo destripador... aleja tu mugre varita de mi bello rostro

- jajajajaja

2,534 hechizos después... (¡Eran muchos!) Ya habían elegido 100 y de los cien, ya le bajaban a 65 y todas estaban animadas, hasta que bajaron a 10 hechizos.

- ¿A qué hora son?

- Las dos de la mañana...

- ¿Votamos? - preguntó Ana - tenemos que ir a dormir, y mañana por la tarde hacer el hechizo, así que para pasado... ellas no serán las que se vayan.

- ¡ok!

- Votemos, cada una ponga su papelito y se de la vuelta ¡fuera varitas!

- ¿Porqué hay que darnos la vuelta?

- ¡Porque algunas hacen magia sin necesidad de varita!

- Todas hacemos eso Ana... hasta tú...

- ¡Juro Solemnemente que no haré trampa! - alzó Ana su varita y ésta chispó - además saben que cada juramento, si se rompe, trae su castigo...

- ¡Bien!

- ¡A votar! - y todas pusieron sus papelitos en un frasco de cristal y al terminar, Ana abrió todos los papelitos, había un ganador, con un 60 de los votos.

- ¡Listo!

- ¿Cuál ganó?

- El hechizo cuatro...

- ¡OHHHHHHHHHH!

- Entonces niñas... mañana por la tarde, pasada la hora del almuerzo... hacemos nuestros hechizos...

- ¡¡¡¡SI!

- Bueno, ya, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, antes que pase la celadora y se de cuenta que lo que hay en nuestras camas, son muñecas con hechizo agrandador...

- ¿Ya vieron que si eran útiles las muñecas? ¡Y ustedes que pensaban que era cursi! ¡Claro que no! se agranda la muñeca, se mete en la cama y da un efecto mejor, que colocar almohadas...

- ¡ya, ya, ya pues Nenyeina, no nos humilles con tus ideas!

- ¡A dormir chicas que mañana nos desquitamos de esas chicas y de la directora!

- UH UH U H UH ¡¡¡Arriba el Club de las Poetas Muertos"

- ¡JA! si claro, cada que hablas, solo sale poesía de tus labios...

- ¡Déjame en paz, Elektra!

- Uy si, que miedo das Sarita...

Nenyeina, Sara, Ana, Aliance, Xina, Elektra, Alkyon, Mariana, y Diana tenían cara de sueño en la clase de Adivinación, el profesor Canuto, lleno de lentejuelas y bisutería barata y medio rarito. Este pasaba sus manos sobre la bola de cristal.

- ¡Veo algo, algo terrible! - gruñía al ver la bola de cristal.

- Creo que ya vio su reflejo - dijo Aliance muy bajito

- O el de Sissi que está cerca...

- Jijijiji

- ¡El MAL ESTA CERCA! - chilló y meneó la cabeza - ¡EL MAL ESTA ENTRE USTEDES! - señaló a las chicas adormiladas y luego parpadeó.

- ¿Qué pasa profe? - preguntó Lili con voz melosa

- ¡Xina, Elektra, Alkyon, Mariana! - dijo - ¡Ustedes son de otra clase! ¿Que hacen aquí conmigo y no con la profesora Cicuta?

- ¡Es que usted nos encanta profesor Canutito! - dijo Mariana imitando la voz de Lili -¡Nos parece tan sublime su sabiduría!

- ¡Por favor, usted es taaaaaaaaaaan inteligente, no como la aburrida de la profesora Cicuta... además siempre anda fumando! ¡Que asco! - dijo Alkyon alzando los ojos y fingiendo inocencia.  
Aliance les hacia señas, como meterse el dedo en la boca y fingir vomitar o clavarse la varita mágica en el estómago. y el resto de las niñas, se aguantaban la risa.

- Ay si... que asco con el cigarro - decía Xina a Alkyon - si tu pareces chimenea...

- Ssshtt...

- Bien, bien niñas, entonces quédense ¡solo por hoy!

- Creo que ellas son el mal que usted dijo profesor canuto - señaló Lili a las chicas, que estaban todas bien pintadas, con tatuajes, piercings, pelos pintados y con el uniforme como querían.

- ¿Segura no quieres el hechizo destripador? - preguntó Sara bajito a Ana

- Créeme... ganas no me faltan

- ¡GRAVE, GRAVISIMO PELIGRO! - brincó el profesor de pronto - ¡ALGO PASARA, ALGO, CUIDENSE... QUE ALGO PASARA!

-**_"Que pasará, que misterios saldrán, puede ser mi gran noche"_** - canturrearon las chicas, mientras le lanzaban sonrisas hipócritas a Sissy y su grupito.

Al finalizar la clase, y mientras recogían sus útiles, el grupo de Sissy cotilleaba sobre su viaje a Europa.

- ¡Ay, estoy tan emocionada! ¡Tengo mucha ropa linda que ponerme los fines de semana!

- ¡Y yo compre muchos prendedores para mi hermoso cabello!

- ¡Les aseguro que los muchachos de Hogwarts, estarán tan contentos con chicas como nosotras!

- ¡Que cosas dices Lili, nosotras no vamos a buscar novios, nosotras iremos a aprender de sus clases para ser mejores estudiantes!

- ¡Pero somos tan lindas que no dudo caerán a nuestros pies!

- Voy a vomitar - dijo Aliance un poco verde...- se la pasan diciendo estupideces...

- Tengo una idea - sonrió Xina y sacó algo de su mochila, escondiéndola entre sus guantes negros de cuero que tenían algunos pinchos metálicos y medio se acercó a ellas.

- ¡Ay, osea, es que dicen que los niños de Hogwarts son bien portandos y lindos, como nosotras!

- ¡Que tierno! ¿no?

- Oye tú... Xina, ¿que buscas en el suelo?

- Sus cerebros... quiero ver a que horas se les cayó

- Jajajaja - rompieron a reir el club de las rebeldes...

- ¡No soy tu burla ni la de nadie! - espetó Sissi - yo soy perfecta, soy unica, soy la mejor, soy...

- ¡Si no te cayas harás que vomite!

- ¡Eres una asquerosa de lo peor, para nada perfecta como yo y...!

¡¡¡Guaaaaaaaacccccc!  
Xina se llevó las manos ala boca, activando el hechizo vomitivo instantáneo y un chorro de líquido verdoso amarilento y pestilente, le caýó sobre la falda de la túnica a Sissy y salpicó a sus amigas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY

- QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ASQUEROSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¡Te dije que si seguias hablando vomitaría - sonrió Xina inocentemente y salieron del salón de clases, dejando a Sissi y equipo, maldiciendo.

- ¡Bien chicas, preparen todo... porque esta tarde, las hechizamos, y mañana... mañana es el gran día!

- ¿A qué hora se supone que se van?

- A las cuatro de la mañana...

- ¡Bien, a esa hora, ni quien se de cuenta!

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Para el atardecer, estaba todo predispuesto, el grupo de Sissi ensayaba como caminar, como hablar para causar mejor impresión en Hogwarts... (en vez de que mejoraran sus hechizos) y estaban muy alejadas del colegio, en los jardines traseros.

Y claro que el club de las arpías las vigilaba de cerca, preparándose para el ataque.

- Insisto en que el hechizo descuar...

- ¡Silencio! que es hora que ataquemos... ¿ya colocaron las muñecas en sus dormitorios?

- Las colocamos para que parezca que duermen... hasta pusimos un hechizo roncador...

- Perfecto... recuerden este maravilloso hechizo "Balón virueloso" de Brasil...

- ¡Espero que sea exacto como dice el hechizo!

- Sí, primero se convierten en pelota... y cuando descubran como quitarles el hechizo, de inmediato, se llenarán de viruelas grandes y apestosas... jiojijiji

- ¡Somos malas, somos malas, somos malas!

- ¿Podemos patearlas cuando sean pelotas?

- ¡Espero que hagan un partido de futbol!

- ¡Ya esta! - llegaron las demás - ¿ahora?

- ¡Ahora! - brincaron todas y rodearon a Sissi y a su grupo que las miraron extrañadas y molestas.

- ¿Que quieren? ¡Largo de aquií

- Sissy, me temo que hay cambio de planes...

- ¿Qué?

- Tú y tu grupo no irá a Hogwarts...

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Porque no se nos da la gana!

- ¡Son órdenes de la directora!

- Nos vale queso, tu no vas...

- ¡Nos quejaremos, le diremos a la directora!

- No lo harán - y todas levantaron sus varitas, Sissi de inmediato quizo atacar a Ana

- ¡_expelliarmonos_! - chilló y un débil y enquencle rayito salió de la punta de su varita y Ana solo lo golpeó sin hechizar y todas terriblemente decepcionadas.

- ¡Es todo lo que tienes Sissy?

- ¿Expelliarmonos? ¡No wey! ¡es... **_EXPELLIARMUS_**! - le lanzó el hechizo Aliance y Sissi se cayó soltando la varita...

- ¡Ay, pero que bruta! - negó Alkyon con la cabeza.

- ¡Desangueo! - quiso atacar Lili con el mismo efecto y Xina solo desvio la cabeza para que el pinchurriento rayito pasara a un lado

- ¡Yo no soporto ver magia tan pobre! ¡dicen que los de Hogwarts son los mejores, ustedes no irán a poner Salem en ridículo! - chilló Sara

-¿Creen que los van a convencer con ese look de niñas taradas que mami les puso para ir a ese cole?  
- ¡Además ustedes solo compran sus calificaciones, no las ganan!

- Mentiras - gruñó Wanda

- Ataquen chicas!

- ¡Hechizo de pelota viruelosa! ¡Ya!

- ¡¡Ball com smallpox! - chillaron las chicas y de pronto, sus hechizos se juntaron en uno solo y rodearon al grupo de sissy, que de inmediato, se convirtieron en pelotas moteadas de colores...

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - chillaron todas.

- ¡Ahora ahi que llevarnos a las pelotas, digo a las chicas, a la bodega!

- ¿Y si mejor jugamos fut? - preguntó Aliance pateando una pelota

- ¿A quién pateaste? ¿era Sissy o Wanda?

- Da lo mismo ¡vamos a llevarlas a la bodega de deportes!

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Así que todas las pelotas fueron llevadas a la bodega y las chicas se fueron a sus dormitorios para preparar algunas cosas... en la madrugada, a las cuatro, inexplicablemente...si claro... hacía mucho frío, y mucho aire, por lo que el grupo que se iría a Hogwarts, iba bien cubierto, con sus capuchas, túnicas y se cubrían los rostros.

- ¡Vamos niñas, que el transporte se va a las cuatro de la mañana! - gruñía la directora - ¡les dije que llegaran quince minutos antes!

- Lo siento - susurró una voz melosa

- ¿Para que llevan mas maletas? ¡sus maletas ya van en camino al colegio!

- ¡Esto nos faltaba! - carraspeó otra chica

- ¡Bueno, suban, hasta luego, no dejen en mal a Salem!

- ¡Sí directora!

- La profesora Nikky las esperará en Londres y las llevará a Hogwarts

- ¡Sí directora!

Todas subieron al coche, y éste arrancó, perdiendose entre el viento, la bruma de la madrugada, y elevándose mágicamente para sobrevolar los cielos. Horas después, llegaban a la estación, en donde la profesora Nikky esperaba al grupo.

- ¡Hola chicas! - las saludó al verlas llegar todas cubiertas - ¿mucho norte en el camino?

- Bastante...

- ¿Traen la lista?

- Sí - le alcanzaron la lista y Nikky la leyó - ¡vaya! - sonrió (era una lista falsa por supuesto) y las chicas se quitaron las capuchas.

- ¿Vaya que? Nikky

- Pensé que no lograrían deshacerse de que Sissy y su grupo fueran a Hogwarts...

- Já... somos las mejores Nikky

- Bueno, prefiero que venga la escoria...

- ¡Ay que linda, gracias! - sonrió Ana irónicamente

- ¡Es que Sissy y su grupo son una basofia! ustedes son lo peor de Salem... en cuanto a conducta... solo espero que no las expulsen cuando se hayan dado cuenta de lo que hicieron...

- Júralo

- ¡Bien chicas, en camino, vamos que el expreso a Hogwarts nos espera!


	3. Un grupo Inusual

Capítulo 3:

Un grupo... Inusual 

Efectivamente, Dumbledore anunció que en breve, llegaría un grupo de personas por un par de meses al colegio, como premio por sus altas calificaciones y que por lo tanto estarían en la casa de Ravenclaw... ya saben, con eso de que los de ahí eran los más estudiosos... mj... mj.

No especifico si eran hombres o mujeres. Y la cena prosiguió, pero al pobre Neville se le atoraba cada vez que un Slytherin hacia un comentario en voz alta. Y a la salida no fue mejor.

- ¡Ea, Longbotton! – Decía Malfoy – si te quedas, puede que Mady decida mirarte un segundo.

- ¡Abrase visto que desfachatez de un estúpido Gryffindor, fijarse en una Slytherin!

- ¡Y el más idiota de todos! – decían otros.

- Ignóralos Neville – dijo Hermy mientras lo jalaba – no busques problemas, Snape nos mira.

- ¡Adiós Longbotton! – decían el odioso grupito de chicas Slytherin lanzando besos burdos al pobre chico, que tenia las mejillas teñidas de la vergüenza.

Una hora mas tarde, el grupo llego directo del Instituto de Salem, con muchos alumnos y una profesora que les cuidaba... aunque no eran alumnos, mas bien alumnas y definitivamente, todo un caso...

Las chicas y la profesora fueron presentadas en el comedor, y todos las veían con cara de ¿qué es eso?

Dumbledore presento a la profesora Nikky Holstein, una joven maestra que daba pociones en Salem, de frágil figura, con una bonita túnica en color malva, su rostro era tierno y apacible, de cabello color rojizo, algo rizado y enormes ojos pardos.

En seguida presento a las alumnas, que portaban unas túnicas negras, con la insignia de Salem y botines negros, aunque había dos que cargaban unos faldones bajo las túnicas un poco holgadas... bueno y no todas con túnicas holgadas, algunas bastantes descubiertas y pegadas como la de Sara...

**Nenyeina**, fue la primera a presentar, de 16 años, la cual tenia los ojos pardos y con mechones en su cabello color violeta, su cabello era largo y por lo poco que se veía sin pintar era castaño oscuro, sus ojos bien marcados con sombra azul y labios rojos y un bonito arete en la lengua, que nadie había visto hasta el momento.

**Ana Makarios**, la segunda, de 17 años, tenía el cabello acaramelado, de igual manera, largo, muy lacio, con los ojos verde-azul marcados en negro... tanto que cualquier semejanza con un mapache era coincidencia. Y un arete en la ceja izquierda.

**Aliance van Dermarker**, la tercera, era otra chica morena, no muy alta, de cabellos largos, con mechones en color negro y rosa, con flequillo, ojos verdes, con largas, largas pestañas y también muchas trencitas enredadas en su pelo. Y con un arete en el labio inferior.

**Sara Darling Malfoy**, alta, delgada, con el cabello muy negro y con tatuajes en el cuerpo poco visibles con el uniforme, de mirada sexy y un poco estrambótica, aparte de los piercing que andaba en todo el cuerpo

**Xina**, con su sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos expresivos... y un lindo tatuaje de una dragoncito que ocultaba en... una bubi izquierda y ni decir de su cabello, con algunas mechas que la hacían ver enigmática y agresiva...

**Alkyon**, cuyo cabello parecía tener vida propia y provocar a los chicos, un andar de pasarela y una mirada fría y penetrante, y una breve enigmática sonrisa... y algunos piercing ocultos... excepto el de la ceja, del cual pendían tres hilitos de plata muy delgados.

**Diana**... la tiernísima Dianita, que lo primero que hizo al entrar es ajustarse más el uniforme, mostrando la pechonalidad y el aretito que tenía en la nariz, un pequeño diamante... y es para que no digan que es excentrica y por supuesto, que de inmediato, los chicos fueron su objetivo.

**Mariana** se enrulaba mas su cabello, y procuraba que no se enredara con los cinco aretes que traía en la oreja izquierda, el último era largo y parecía una pluma de plata, traía muchas pulseras en las manos y ocultaba un piercing en el ombligo... asi como el tatuaje de una ruina del machu pichu en... no les digo donde

**Elektra**, que de inmediato se fijo en todos, mostrando su espléndida sonrisa y su magnetismo para atraer chicos... o al menos es lo que hacía en los bailes escolares que hacían cuando se invitaban a los chicos del colegio de hechiceros... aunque ocultaba sus tatuajes y el piercing de la lengua, era un tornillo pequeño y se veía genial.

Esas eran las chicas, que si bien, su maquillaje, sus tatuajes que aún no se mostraban del todo y sus piercing era extraño, ellas no eran nada feas, todo lo contrario, pero ¡si daban un poco de no sé que!

Una vez presentadas, se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw, en un apartado, las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear silenciosamente... mejor dicho, a fijarse descaradamente en todo elemento masculino, comenzando con la mesa de Ravenclaw y su distinguida concurrencia, empezando con Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley... por así decirlo...

- ¡Aquí si hay muchos chicos! – decía Ana suspirando - no como en el colegio, mendingando a los nenes que pasaban para su cole...

- ¡Si hasta parece bufete! ¡Con tanto para escoger! – Exclamo Neneyeina con una sonrisa - yo quiero dos para llevar...

- Y pensar que Salem es solo para brujas – dijo Aliance – ¡y aquí hay tantos niños!¡Preciosos, divinos, con ese encanto de "macho men"!

- Bueno, yo aquí no vine precisamente a ver las clases – aclaro Sara – nos esforzamos en ganar el viaje por los chicuelos...

- jajajaja - sonrió Alkyon - ¡si que nos esforzamos poniendo fuera de combate a la dulce sissy y secuaces!

- Primero veamos el banquete – respondió Xena mirando brevemente alrededor y después escojamos a las víctimas.

- ¡Yo vine por lo primero que caiga! – Suspiro Diana – lo importante es darse un pequeño faje con un chico... ¡ya estoy harta de ver puras chicas en Salem!

- ¡Con esas normas dichosas que aparte los chicos y aparte las chicas! - chilló Mariana

- Y luego son medios idiotas, ni siquiera nos buscan...

- Pero aquí hay muchos... muchos... ¡me siento en una confitería! - dijo Elektra con ojos brillantes

- Yo ya tengo al mío – sonrió Sara, volteando a ver a la mesa de Gryffindor - yo lo vi primero...

- ¿Qué piensan? – pregunto Seamus a Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué pensamos de que? – Pregunto Ron - ¡míralas... como se pintarrajean la cara! Jamás pensé que las americanas fueran así... de extravagantes.

- Pero están guapas – dijo Harry.

- ¡Ná! – Exclamo Ron – aquí las hay mejores.

- Tan es así que no le has pedido a ninguna nada...

- Solo me doy mi tiempo – respondió con arrogancia – pero tu también te das mucho a desear amigo.

- ¿Tu que piensas Neville?

- Yo no sé nada... no volveré a fijarme en ninguna chica hasta que termine la escuela.

- ¡Bueno niñas! – Se acerco la profesora Nikky – quiero que se porten bien, no busquen problemas... aun no me explico porque precisamente ustedes salieron premiadas - y oculto una sonrisa de complicidad - ¡bonito lío en el que se han metido!

Las chicas le enviaron miradas asesinas divertidas.

- ¡Por mi esta bien, me agradan mucho… pero ustedes en Salem son las conspiradoras, el grupo revoltoso, mala influencia, las apocalípticas, las hijas de la…!

- Ya no nos eche tantas flores profesora…

- Si Nikky, que le echamos muchas ganas… ¡mire que nos costó trabajo llegar hasta aquí, con este grupo de... bombones, chicos lindos, cositas ricas... mmmm!

- ¡Aplaquen sus hormonas!

- Los felices son el resto de sus compañeras de colegio, que sin ustedes, todo es paz y tranquilidad pero… ¡no quiero travesuras aquí! ¿Entendido?

- ¿Paz y tranquilidad? te diremos Nikky, que cuando Sissy micifuci perruci y cantuci le quiten el hechizo que le pusimos, se pondrá como fiera - respondió Alkyon

- Esa perruchina no sabe ni tomar la varita... solo la del novio - agregó Elektra

- ¿Que? jajajaja - rieron todas - ¡que mala eres!

- ¡Sucia!

- ¡Ustedes que son mal pensadas! - dijo Elektra - yo me refiero a la varita mágica... inches mentes cochambrosas que se cargan...

- ¡Bueno chicas compórtense! ¿lo harán? - insistió Nikky

- Claro, nada de travesuras, ni maldades, ni nada…

- ¡¡¡Un momento! ¿Por qué habría que creerles?

- Yo que usted no debería creer nada de lo que digamos.

- ¡Niñas por favor… por lo menos debieron quitarse los piercing!... por favor, pórtense bien que esta en juego nuestro prestigio…

- Claro – dijeron las chicas y una vez que la profesora se fue.

- ¡Esta loca si piensa que no voy a darme una atascada con el bufete! – chilló Ana.

- ¡Y mas loca esta si piensa que vine a recibir clases aburridas! – espeto Aliance.

- ¡Pero esta re loca si piensa que estoy a dieta, vine por el primer bombón que pase! – agrego Sara.

- ¡Y por supuesto que estos niños sabrán lo que es un faje americano! – termino Nenyeina.

- Ahora sí, estos niños sabrán lo que es ser... ¡¡¡Una chica urgida! - sonrió Xena

- ¡Y que lo digas, lo primero que se mueva lo pesco! - dijo Elektra mirando a los Slytherin, que eran los mas altos y corpulentos.

- Yo lo primero que diga malas palabras y tenga malos modales y no se rasure - dijo Mariana y luego sonrió - ¡¡No es ciertooooooooo!

- ¡Ay chica, ya nos habías espantado! eso déjaselo a Sara

- ¿A mi? ¡Yo no tengo malos gustos, solo que me encantan los chicos rústicos!

- Y a mi me gustan guapos, ricos y medios lentos - dijo Alkyon

- ¿Lentos?

- Si, lentos... ¡asi me aprovecho de su cuerpecito y ni cuenta se dan! y de su billetera también...

- Tu no necesitas dinero Alkyon... tienes...

- ¡No! El objetivo de un enamorado es que lo estafes, si no, no es noviazgo...

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH

- ¿Qué dicen? – Y todas cruzaron sus muñecas en señal de acuerdo y gritaron -¡Un dos, tres, por Salem!

El ataque… apenas comienza ¡sálvense quien pueda chicos!

(Sí, bueno... bonita estafa ¡hay que dejar sus bolsillos vacíos!)


	4. En la Mira

Capítulo 4:

En la Mira 

- ¿Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer? – Decían las chicas en una alcoba en la casa de Ravenclaw

- Debemos ir con todo con ellos – dijo Ana, que parecía la líder.

-Yo sí – dijo Sara – a mí me gustan las zanahorias paradas y vi una que me interesó, digo, es alto, fuerte, rústico... se ve interesante.

- ¡Eres rápida Sara!

- Yo no pierdo el tiempo Neny… decidida y directa.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Pero y si no te pela? O sea, si no te hace mucho caso... eres guapa, pero te recuerdo que en Salem los chicos te tenían mucho miedo...

- ¡Pues me la va a pelar, porque ustedes saben, que si una bruja de Salem es rechazada, se cobra hasta tres veces tres.

- ¡Eso es Sara!

- ¿Y tú Aliance?

- A mi me gustan los retos duros… ya saben, investiguen quien es el chico… guapo por supuesto, mas odioso, sangrón, presumido del colegio, aunque tenga novia, no importan, ¡soy experta en romper noviazgos!

- Perfecto ¿y tú Neny?

- Yo también ya tengo al chico en cuestión… se ve tontito, pero ya me encargare de quitarle los defectitos.

- ¡Ustedes me encantan! – Chillo Ana – Yo también me tomare tiempo para buscar el chico adecuado…

- Bien chicas, prepárense a morder… porque nos vamos a divertir - dijo Xena

- Si antes no nos corren a patadas… - sonrió Mariana

- O si antes no hacemos un abuso masivo con los chicos de este prestigiado colegio - agregó Alkyon

- ¿Recuerdan la ultima fiesta de Salem? - sonrió Diana - cuando hicimos esos hechizos en el jugo de calabaza, y todos parecían borrachos... ¡ese si que fue un banquete! Todos flojitos y cooperando

- ¡Sí, y no es que seamos unas... de esas... facilotas, no, no, no! - dijo Elektra con solemnidad - ¡Solo que ellos no "prestan, aflojan" nada!

- Solo es cuestión de una ayudadita...

- jajajajajaja

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, la profesora Nikky… estaba sentada junto al profesor Snape y lo veía con cara de tonta, las chicas cocodrilo (ya saben, van a atacar cualquier cosa que use pantalones)

- ¿Es mi imaginación o Nikky anda echándole ojos a ese horrible profesor? - gruñó Ana

- Déjala, pobrecita, también anda urgida… - sonrió Sara

- Pero ella esta bonita para que se fije en él… espero que sea casado - aseveró Alkyon

- Aunque lo fuera ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta que Nikky desea tan bien un encuentro salvaje con lo que sea? - dijo Xena

- Pero "eso" no es lo que sea… - protesto Aliance.

- ¡Ea, chicas, los bombones comienzan a llegar! - sonrió Mariana con ojos brillantes y redondos... (y cara de lujuria, no nos hagamos tontas)

- ¡Ay papitos lindos, vengan con mami! – dijo Ana, sonriendo entre dientes y mirándolos de arriba abajo.

- ¡Aquí, aquí mi vida! – murmuraba Neny, mientras los chicos las saludaban brevemente (y con algo de distancia)

- ¡Oh, si nene, mueve bien esa túnica! ¡que bien lo haces papi!

- ¡_Papi chulo, papi chulo, ven a mi, ven ami, a mi me gusta el uf, dame el uf, papi, papi chulo!_ -canturreaban todas... (AY mi Dios)

Pero las chicas como eran el alma de la discreción, cada vez que pasaba un niño que merecía una calificación de 8 ó 9, todas, TODAS, así como la chica del exorcista, volteaban sus cabezas 360 grados para verlo de arriba abajo, haciendo que algunos de ellos se ruborizaran. Empezando con Sara, quien después de lanzar una discreta mirada a slytherin, sus ojos se posaron en una flamante cabellera roja.

-¿Es mi imaginación o esa chica te come con la mirada Ron? – preguntó Dean un poco consternado.

- ¿En serio, a mi, quien? - alzó la vista con aires de grandeza

- De las nuevas. La de cabello lacio con los rizos azules…la del arete en la nariz y ese tatuaje de ¿serpiente? en el tobillo ¡que cosas!

- Ah… ella… seguro ya se entero que soy un excelente jugador de quiddicht.

- ¿Tú crees? ¡Como te mira, parece que te estuviera hechizando!

- ¡Espero que no! – y se sentó dándole la espalda.

- Oye Saris, Chiquis… como que el pelirrojo es medio sangroncito…

-Ya se lo quitare… iré a presentarme – se puso en pie y fue directamente hacia donde Harry y Ron hablaban de quiddicht.

- Vaya, Sara no pierde el tiempo - dijo Marian

- Hola – sonrió abiertamente.

- Eh… hola – saludaron los chicos.

- Soy Sara Darling… me preguntaba como te llamas – dijo a Ron.

- Ronald Weasley – dijo el chico muy desconfiado – me dicen Ron.

- Me preguntaba si quisieras enseñarme el colegio, no quiero perderme

- ¡Oh… lo siento "Sahara", pero soy un hombre muy ocupado! – respondió arrogante. Pero eso no evito que sus ojos se toparan con los atributos de la chica, que plana... no era, para nada... casi le saca un ojo a Ron.

- Es Sara – corrigió – bien… bien… espero que te desocupes pronto… ¡Vodka!

Sahara, no, Zara… perdón Sara, regreso algo enfadada a su mesa, tomo un pergamino y escribió: "Zanahoria arrogante – 1…. Bella Sara Darling M. – 0"

- ¿Qué? ¿Te mando al diablo?

- ¡El muy cretino!¿que se cree, el último oasis en el desierto? ¡pero bien que le echó ojos a mis niñas!

- ¿Cuales niñas?

- ¡Estas! – señaló sus bubis

- Oye Aliance, ese debería ser tuyo, es presumido, arrogante y…

- ¡Quietas alimañas… que el Brandy, Vodka y Whisky es mío! ¡Así me cueste uno y la mitad del otro! Y el muy tarado me dice "Sahara"… como si no pudiera decir Sara… tan lindo mi nombre.

- ¿Por qué Brandy, Vodka, whisky?

- ¡Le dicen Ron… bacardi… para mi es brandy… todo con medida…!

- A mi no me gustan pelirrojos – dijo Aliance – así que veremos quien me toca.

- Bueno, Saris nada… ¿y tú Nenyeina? ¿Cuándo atacas a tu prospecto?

- Al ratito… lo quiero solito y no con sus amigotes…

- ¿Quién es?

- Si me siguen lo averiguaran….

- Y tu Ana…

- Tranquilas niñas… no hay nada de prisa…

- ¡Pues a mi me urge! - dijo Diana - ¡quiero ver quienes son los más facilotes... digo... digo... los más amigables!

- ¿Y si les echamos un hechizo enamoramiento? - sugirió Xena

- ¡No, eso no! - protestó Marian

- ¡Ay si, ay, ya va a salir la moralista! - gruñó Xena

- ¡Serena morena, digo que eso no... por el momento, apenas llegamos, dejad que los niños se acerquen a nosotras por las buenas... y si no... pues entonces si por las malas o me dejo de llamar Mariana!

- ¡Perfecto, ahora se llamará Torcuata Splendor!

- jajajajaja

- ¡Yá basta, hijas de laura de américa!

- No nos friegues manita

- ¡Entonces no me molesten!¡ya saben que santas no somos!

-¡Eso, santas no somos!

- _"Y donde queda la parte de mi que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti no me entiendas solo ámame, déjame, buscame, quédate porque santa nunca fui" _

Efectivamente… Nenyeina andaba dando algunas vueltas sobre la víctima, cuando lo descubrió solo, de repente, su mochila se desparramó y de mala gana comenzó a levantar sus pertenencias, casi había terminado, cuando Nenyeina se puso frente a él...  
Con una carita tierna, tranquila, ensoñadora, como quien no rompe un platito, pero si toda la vajilla, mostrando sus encantos a la víctima... digo... al chico.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Pregunto sugestivamente con las manos en la cintura y con una pose de vampiresa que ni Sara.

- Eh… yo… yo… ya… ya….

- Ah, creo que recogiste todo… oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ne… Ne… Ne…

- ¿Nene? ¡Y yo Neny! ¡Que bien!

- ¡Ne… Neville! – alcanzo a decir mientras se ponía de pie, sus amigas coco, la miraban en una contra esquina.

- Yo me llamo Nenyeina... para servirte en todo... Toooodo lo que quieras... libre y sin compromiso como el viento...

- ¿Ese le gusto a Nenyi? ¡Pues… no es gran cosa! - dijo Xena con cara de decepción

- Tranquilas… ya saben que Nenyeina es así, le gusta lo simple… para transformarlo.

- Pues sí que necesita ayuda el tipo… mejor aún... que nazca de nuevo ¡a ver si hay remedio!

- Exageras Xena - dijo Diana - algún encanto debe tener.

- ¡Neville! ¿Eh? Y cuéntame Nevi… ¿tienes novia?

- Yo… yo… yo… no…

- ¡Muy interesante! – Y los ojos pardos de la chica brillaron – Fíjate que yo tampoco tengo novio… ¡Toy solita en este mundo cruel!

- Que… que… que pena…

- Y… ¿tú tendrías tiempo de darme una vuelta por el colegio?

- No… no… yo… no… es… hora…. Clases – alcanzo a balbucear y salio huyendo de ahí, dejando a Nenyeina como Ron a Sara, con un mal sabor de boca.

- ¡Vaya con el niño nerviosito! ¡Pero así me gustan. Difíciles pa hacerlos facilitos!

- ¡Niñas, estamos invitadas a clases del profesor Flitwick con los de sexto! – llego Nikky, la cual lucía mas primorosa que de costumbre.

- ¿Ese que da? -preguntó Marian con fastidio

- Encantamientos...

- No me gusta encantamientos - gruñó Aliance - prefiero las artes oscuras...

- Yo prefiero los dragones - suspiró Mariana

- Yo prefiero los chicos guapos - dijo Ana

- ¡Basta chicas a clases!

- ¿Con los de sexto?

- Si niñas… casa Slytherin y Ravenclaw… vamos, vamos…

No lo dijo dos veces, las chicas se adelantaron a esa clase.

- Por otro lado, Neville llegaba a Herbología muy nervioso y sudoroso.

- ¿Qué te pasa Neville?

- Nada… solo… me encontré con una de las chicas de Salem…

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- No… no… pero… me dio miedo…

- Bueno - dijo Ron con arrogancia – a mi también me acoso una, pero solo es cuestión que le pongas un estate quieto.

- Ah… si, lo haré la próxima vez

En la clase de Encantamientos, las chicas coco se encontraban a un costado, según ellas viendo la clase, pero la realidad era otra... ellas solo se interesaban por el personal masculino, y muchos de los Slytherin estaban descartándose, sobre todo por Ana, Aliance, Alkyon y Enywen.

Pero a todas les llamo la atención, que uno de ellos, el más mejorcito, se la pasaba molestando a los Ravenclaw.

- ¡No lo soporto! –chillaba una Ravenclaw – ese Malfoy es un pesado - y Sara le enviaba una mirada asesina.

- ¡Odioso y presumido!

- ¡Podrá estar bien físicamente, pero moralmente es un asco!

Esto lo oían las chicas coco muy atentas, haciendo guiños y señas en silencio, hasta el termino de las clases, Xena anotaba los nombres de los chicos y luego borraba algunos nombres, los de Crabble y Goyle fueron los primeros en ser borrados, envueltos en círculos, estaban los nombres de Jack, Ian, y Hayden.

- ¿Oyeron a esas pirujas... digo, chicas?

- Sí, yo me preguntaba que tono de tinte usa – dijo Aliance y Sara tuvo un impulso de apretarle el cuello... aun no les decía que era su pariente – Pero resulta que es su tono natural.

- A leguas se nota que es un pesado – intervino mariana – creo que en esta ocasión, Aliance, no vas a poder...

- Pues si no lo consigo... lo fastidio, es nuestra ley chicas... "chico que no cae, reputación destruida" - y Sara casi se atraganta con un dulce.

- ¿Cuándo atacas?

- Por el momento me reservo mi derecho de admisión – respondió Aliance – no es del tipo que se les aborda fácilmente...

- ¿Perdón? – chilló Neny – pero a los chicos que Sara y yo les hemos hablado, no los hemos abordado fácilmente.

- Ni me los recuerdes...¡ahora resulta que en verdad, todos estos, se merecían de castigo a Sissi y sus amigas!

- Hablando de sissy... ¡que bueno que trajimos algo de ropa! ¿Han visto sus maletas? ¡O sea! ¿Que tienen en el cerebro? ¡Trapos rosas, peluches, perfumes, cartas perfumadas!

- No me lo recuerdes que por poco me vomito al abrir lo que Wanda metió a su maleta...

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¡Ropa interior color azul pastel! y un pijama color lila ¿que le pasa?

- ¡Esas si que me dan miedo!

- jejejejeje... uh uh uh uh

-"_Y donde queda la parte de mi que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti no me entiendas solo ámame, déjame, buscame, quédate porque santa nunca fui" _


	5. Lo Mejor lo Imposible

Capítulo 5:

Lo Mejor... Lo Imposible 

Neny y Ana se encargaron de investigar quien era el chico mas difícil de todos, el mas pesado, agrio pero guapo y el resultado fue el mismo...

- ¡Draco Malfoy! Todas coinciden Aliance

- Bueno, pues no hay ninguna duda ¡voy por el!... aunque pensándolo bien tengo mis dudas... Diana, tu y yo siempre hacemos equipo ¿me ayudas?

- ¿Equipo? ¡explíca eso Ali! - exigió Alkyon

- Si, bueno, ella primero explora el terreno ¿quieres intentar conquistar a Draco antes que yo?

- ¡Claro! veremos que pasa

- ¿Y si se enamora de Diana?

- ¡No me preocupa! vine a divertirme ¿O no?

- SIIIII

- Bueno, faltas tu Ana ¿por quien vas?

- He estado analizando seriamente a todos los prospectos – dijo con solemnidad – y creo que hay alguien, famoso, medio guapo, que es muy selectivo, y no sale con cualquiera... y que casualmente anda con la zanahoria parada.

- ¿Quién, quien?

- El famoso Harry Potter... quien mas...

- ¡Vaya amiga. Esas son ligas mayores!

- Yo veo poco futuro...

- ¡Me lo ganaste Ana! - protestó Mariana - ¿puedo hacer mi luchita también?

- Lo pensaré y pues yo también haré mi luchita y si no puedo... ¡me voy a desquitar!

- Bueno, en lo que ustedes piensan en como llegarles, yo utilizare mis tácticas distractoras en Neville – dijo Nenyeina con mirada picarona.

- ¡Te acompaño! – la siguió Sara– por si veo a mi prospecto - aunque estaba algo preocupada por Draco, ya que era un pariente cercano de ella, pero no les decía nada y como no se parecían mucho.

Y bueno, la pobre victima se encontraba recargado junto a una estatua, leyendo algo de Herbología, sin darse cuenta que los pasos silenciosos de Nenyeina, estaban a punto de llegarle... si, el pobre de Neville a punto de que un cuervo, digo, una chica, lo atacara.  
Y cuando sucedió, el brazo de neny estaba encima del hombro, como sosteniendo la estatua y ella lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos penetrantes.

- Hola – saludo con voz cantarina – Neville...

- Ho... ho... ho... ¡hola!

- ¿Que haciendo? ¿estudiando mucho? – señalo el libro con sus uñas largas pintadas de rojo.

- Yo... yo... yo... si...

- Me debes un paseo por el colegio – se pego un poco mas y el chico sintió... un par de montañas rozando la túnica sobre su pecho.

El ahogo un suspiro, pero por mas que se alejara la chica se le pegaba más.

- ¿Vamos Neville? – seguía preguntando Nenyi con sus ojos brillantes... pero Neville tenía los ojos pelones, muy espantado, y es que ninguna chica se le había pegado tanto y mucho menos que rozara sus... en su ropa...

- no... no... no... pue...

- ¡Ay chico, pero si te ves tan buena onda! ¿cómo es que no podemos dar un paseo?

- Yo... yo...

- ¡Por fis! – ronroneo acercando más su rostro al del chico... claro que ella estaba de puntitas para alcanzarlo y Neville ya sentía el aliento de Nenyeina, es más, a punto de cerrar los ojitos y dejar que ella, lo agarrara a besos... pobechito

Sara se moría de risa a lo lejos, pero de pronto vio a Ron que ya había visto que Neville estaba siendo atacado por Nenyeina. La chica de inmediato lo intercepto, pero al verlo de pie, se dio cuenta, que Ron era muy alto, fornido y ella... pues la verdad Saris no era muy alta, era delgadita, y curiosamente vio que Ron tenia los pies muy grandes...

Así que para detener a Ron con su 1.85 de estatura... con el 1.65 de Saris, pues lo mas probable es que el le pasara encima. Y Sara tenia que alzar la vista, suerte que las botas le aumentaban unos cinco centímetros extras.

- Hola "Ron".

- Ah... Hola – respondió sin apartar la vista de Neville y Neny, pues el estaba petrificado y ella lo tenia atrapado entre sus brazos.

- ¿Ya puedes enseñarme el colegio?

- No – respondió tajante y avanzo, pero Sara se volvió a atravesar.

- ¡Oye Sahara, me estorbas! – gruño – ¡tengo que salvar a mi amigo!

- Es... Sara – corrigió – y a tu amigo no lo esta atacando ningún monstruo... solo esta teniendo una conversación con nenyeina.

- ¡Pues Neville no esta a gusto! – le dio un ligero empujón y camino hacia el chico y le dio otro empujón a Nenyeina

- Oye, Neardenthal! (c/publicadora: baboso, cavernicola!)

Ron se llevo al pobre de Neville de prisa, dejando furiosas a las chicas, que no podían creer que uno fuera un salvajote y el otro, pues medio tontolín.

- Ese tipo es un bruto!

- Una bestia que necesita domarse!

- Cómo te puede gustar?

- Tiene pies grandes – dijo bajo y los ojos de Nenyi brillaron de diversión.

- Eres una zorra .. pero no veo futuro...

- Yo sí .. Ronald Weasley cae porque cae, por las buenas o por las malas... a sara ningún inglesito le dice sahara de burla...

- Lo mismo digo de Neville... de cerca esta bien, solo tiene que ser más moderno, y yo lo voy a cambiar...

- ¡Si profesor Snape! – se oyó una voz conocida, era Nikky. Y las chicas se escondieron para verla.

La profesora Nikky venia tras el profesor Snape, el cual también parecía querer huir de ella, pero sin perderle el rastro. La dulce y linda Nikky ponía su mejor sonrisa ante la hosca mirada de Severus, pero ella no hacia mucho caso a eso...mj... si que anda urgida...

- Si profesor, como le venia diciendo... esas pociones son mejores si la prueban con alumnos...

- ¿A si? – decía despectivo.

- ¡Yo lo hago con las niñas? sobre todo cuando no se quieren portar bien ¡y ellas ni en cuenta!

- Lo celebro...

- Oiga profesor Snape... ¿Puedo llamarle Severus? Me gustaría que fuera mi guía en este colegio...

- ¡Mire profesora yo...!

- ¡Profesor Snape! – Llego de repente la profesora Sprout – le llama el director.

- ¡Permiso! – se despidió de Nikky inmediatamente, dejándola suspirando y ante la mirada incrédula de Sprout.

- ¡Es tan rudo...! – Suspiro mientras sus alumnas se acercaban - ¡Tan salvaje!

- ¡Profesora! – chilló Nenyeina divertida - ¿y esos suspiros?

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Creo que estoy enamorada!

- ¿Whats Happened?

- ¿De ese profesor? ¿Esta loca, ciega, demente, que le pasa, se ha enfermado o que?

- ¿Hay alguien mas?

- ¡Por fis, si va a enamorarse de alguien, está el semi gigante ese... o el chapatín de Flitwick!

- No Nikky no – espeto Sara. Aunque ella les doblaba la edad, a veces le llamaban por su nombre cuando ninguna autoridad les oía – con ese no. Esta feito ¿No?

- Tiene belleza interna...

- ¡Ay Nikky! ¡pero será tan en el fondo que tendrás que rascarle con escalpelo hasta el fondo para sacar esa belleza.

- ¡No sean exageradas! ¿Y sus compañeras?

- Por ahí...

- ¿se están portando bien?

- A la fuerza... si

- Bueno, me voy a la dirección... ¡pórtense bien!

- Lo mismo digo – respondió Nenyeina.

- Bien, vamos Nenys...

- ¿a dónde?

- A fastidiar a Ron y Neville...

- ¡Súper!

El par de chicos habían encontrado a Harry en el patio, y se reía de lo que Ron le contaba sobre Neville, el cual seguía rojo.

- ¡Casi lo besaba! – decía Ron – y a mi, Sahara quería detenerme, pero la plante de nuevo.

- ¡Vaya, que asedio! – reía Harry.

- Sahara es bonita, pero no me interesa – seguía diciendo Ron, muy enardecido.

- Nenyeina también es bonita, bajo ese maquillaje – agrego Neville con tristeza – pero ya no puedo creer en ninguna chica.

- ¡Haces bien amigo! Puede que solo se quiera burlar de ti.

- No seas exagerado Ron.

Pero las "LL" o sea las Lindas Lobitas, estaban a unos metros de distancia... afilando sus dientes... y su varita mágica

- ¿Qué les hacemos?

- Yo sé – dijo Sara – tomo su varita, lo pensó un poco y luego dio una floritura en el aire - ¡abejorros mordelones!

Y de pronto aparecieron un grupo zumbador de abejorros, que mordían lo que encontraban, justo en dirección a los chicos, quienes gritaron y comenzaron a correr con los bichos encima, las chicas se escondieron mientras lloraban de risa, nadie les había visto.

- ¡AAAAH! – gritaba Ron, con los abejorros mordiendo sus ropas, su cabello y hasta su gran nariz.

-¡FUERA, FUERA! – espetaba Harry azotando la varita sin lograr decir un hechizo, y solo chispaba en la punta.

- ¡AUXILIOOOO! – se quejaba Neville corriendo de un lado a otro, con los abejorros encima.

- ¡AL AGUA! – grito Ron y salto al lago helado, pero los bichos aun estaban sobre el, Neville le siguió y por ultimo Harry.

- ¡Finite Incantatem! – susurró Sara y de pronto, los abejorros desaparecieron.

Harry, Ron y Neville, salieron del lago, sucios, empapados, titiritando de frío y con la ropa desgarrada.

- ¿Qué les paso? – llego Ginny corriendo.

- Nos... nos atacaron abejas... grandes abejas... que muerden...

- ¿dónde?

- Hace... hace un momento...

- Pues – dio un vistazo – no se ve nada...

- ¡Vámonos! – chilló Ron – antes de que regresen...y todos volvieron al interior, mientras las "LL" seguían botadas de la risa... la venganza es dulce, dulce...


	6. ¡Que le Corten la Cabeza!

Capítulo 6:

**¡Que le Corten la Cabeza! **

Malfoy se regodeaba con Madison en el pasillo, Diana, acomodándose la túnica y el cabello, el cual parecía brillar, y era muy sedoso, se acerco hasta el chico, sin importar si pasaba sobre la boba Madison.

- Hola chico...

- Hola – respondió el viendo el arete que la chica tenia en el labio inferior y contrastaba con el labial rosa que ella cargaba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Draco Malfoy – respondió tajante – y para ser sincero, tu nombre no me interesa.

Pero Diana no se inmutaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque desde que las pusieron en una casa perdedora, es porque ustedes lo deben ser americanas.

- ¡Ah! Así que no te gustan americanas... bueno, no todas somos americanas ¿sabes?

- No...pero igual No me gustan las mezclas de sangre...

- Já – rió Madison con ganas.

- ¿De que te ríes Forrest Gump?

- ¿Que me dijiste?

- Olvídalo tu todavía eres... ¡una tarada!

- ¡Que grosera! – y se marcho muy ofendida.

- ¡Oye! – chilló Malfoy.

- Nada chiquito (pero de chiquito nada, ella apenas y le llegaba a la barbilla) yo soy lo que te conviene, no una muñeca rota.

- ¿Qué?

- Cinco minutos conmigo y jamás me olvidaras...

- ¿Estás loca? – espetó - ¡Déjame en paz!

- Pero si Neny y Sara eran vengativas a largo plazo, Diana lo era a corto plazo.

- ¡Resbalo! – dijo entre dientes azotando su varita y el rayo luminoso fue a dar a los zapatos de Malfoy, el cual comenzó a trastabillar y su rostro se fue a estrellar directamente al piso.   
Diana ahogo la risa, y salió dignamente de los pasillos.

¡Se lo merecía!

- ¿Y bien chicas que tal su día? – preguntaba Ana.

- Bueno y malo – respondieron las tres.

- Los chicos nos dieron calabazas… aunque nos pudimos desquitar…

- Entonces soy la última…

- Me pregunto que harás para que Harry Potter se fije en ti…

- En verdad te digo, si nosotras no tuvimos suerte, tu tampoco…

- ¡Gracias por dudar de mis capacidades persuasivas!

- Entonces dime…

- No porque me salo, pero ya lo verán, así como están las cosas, lo mejor es que mi ataque sea duro y directo…

- ¿Y si lo espantas?

- Mejor, así sabrá quien manda.

- ¡Yo quiero ver eso!

No hubo que esperar mucho tiempo, Harry se encontraba leyendo el diario el profeta junto al lago, esperando a Ron y Hermione, cuando la dulce y tierna Ana se acercó, el chico alzó la vista y el brillo del arete en la ceja lo cegó por un momento.

- ¡Hola!

- Hola – saludó Harry perplejo.

- Me llamo Ana…

- Lo sé… soy Harry…

- ¿Por qué tan solito?

- Espero a mis amigos – respondió tajante y extrañado… pues sus dos amigos ya habían sido abordados por las compañeras de ella ¿acaso seguía él?

- ¿Te puedo hacer compañía?

- Sí… claro – respondió desconfiado.

- Y dime una cosa Harry… - le lanzo una mirada coqueta, cautivadora y sexy - ¿tienes novia?

- ¿Yo? No… ¿Por qué?

- ¡Es que estoy aburrida… y me gustaría jugar semana inglesa! ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Y que tiene que ver si tengo novia con jugar semana inglesa?

- Pues como se trata de bofetadas… y BESOS…

- Yo no he dicho que quiera jugar…

- ¡Otro tarado! – pensó Ana, pero ella no se iba a ir sin nada a cambio – pues si no quieres jugar tú… yo sí… y deduzco que de los siete días… ¡seis gane y uno perdí!

- ¿Y que con eso?

Pues resultó que con eso… Ana se le fue encima, y como el pobre chico estaba sentado, lo atrapo fácilmente, un zapato y sus lentes volaron cuando la chica lo atrapó entre sus brazos propinándole tremendo besote en la boca.

Así que él no podía ni levantarse, por la presión del cuerpo de la chica sobre él, y sobre todo por la… ligerita succión de boca que estaba recibiendo y que no lo dejaba respirar, y nadie acudía en su auxilio.

Y eso de tener a una chica encima, moviéndose… pues… digo, ¡el pobre chico no es de metal! Ya estaba sintiendo el despertar del diablo…

- ¡Oye, espérate! – dijo con dificultad sin resultado, cuando medio logro zafarse de su boca.

- ¡Tu flojito y cooperando mi negrito santo, yo que sos un hombre buenísimo!

Y volvió a atacar su boca, metiéndole… hasta la lengua, cosa que ninguna chica, hasta el momento, había besado de esa manera salvaje a Harry.

- ¡Ana! – le grito Sara a lo lejos – los amigos de Harry ya iban directo a ellos.

- ¡Maldición! – chilló y se puso de rodillas… el maltrecho, desarreglado, sucio, pastoso Harry también se incorporó, buscando sus lentes, tanteando el suelo.

- ¡Se me olvida algo! – le dijo Ana levantando la barbilla de Harry quien no encontraba sus lentes.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Esto! – ¡¡¡PLAFF! le dio una ligera bofetada… más bien, una buena bofetada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – gruño Harry… ¿primero besos y después cachetada?

- ¡Es por el día que perdí y… por no querer jugar a la buena!

Y la chica salía huyendo de ahí, pasando al lado de Ron y Hermione que las miraron extrañados. Harry daba con sus lentes, pero estaba hecho… un desastre.

El chico tenía los cabellos más alborotados que nunca, los lentes disparejos, la túnica maltrecha, pasto pegado a la espalda y... los labios con un tono de lápiz labial escandaloso, rojo pasión para ser exacto.

Respiraba agitadamente cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron.

- ¿Qué te paso amigo? – pregunto Ron, pero al verlo besuqueado.

- Vamos Harry… no pensé que te gustaba pintarte los labios – bromeo Hermione. Pero Ron le envió una asesina mirada.

- ¿Esa americana te besó?

- Sí – alcanzo a decir – aun jadeaba.

- Pues… estuvo duro – señalo Hermy – porque como te dejo…

- ¡Es el colmo! – chilló Ron - ¡creo que nos andan siguiendo!

- ¡Ay si pobrecitos, unas chicas acosan a los mejores de quiddicht!

- ¡No te burles Hermione!

- ¡Vamos Ron, son solo chicas… a lo mejor ustedes les gustan y quieren pasarla bien! Podrán ser raras, pero feas no son…

- ¡Pues lo siento por ellas, no me interesan! – dijo Ron, volviendo a su altivez.

- ¡Pero que necio! – Chilló Hermy - ¡con esa actitud que has tomado, no llegaras lejos! – respondió su amiga y se alejó de ellos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – se levantó Harry. Sacudiéndose la ropa.

- ¡Pues es mujer, tiene que estar de su lado!

- Tengo una idea – dijo Harry al entrar al colegio – traeré consigo el mapa del merodeador… si alguna esta cerca, lo sabremos.

- ¡Bien echo amigo!

- Voy por él – salio Harry rumbo a la sala común… Pero…

- ¡Esto lo sabrán las chicas! – dijo Enywen que había escuchado todo, si… los estaba espiando.

- ¿Estas seguras? – pregunto Aliance.

- Hablaban de un mapa con él que pueden saber si andamos cerca.

- ¡Entonces hay que localizar a Harry y quitarle el mapa… Ana, tu fuiste la ganadora el día de hoy… quédate es mejor que el chico no te vea.

- ¡Ay… sí! ¡Tiene unos labios deliciosos!

- ¡No hagas que te odiemos Ana!¡Tu hablando de comida delante de los pobres, que fea eres! – dijeron las chicas y salieron para interceptar a Harry.

Y como tenían suerte las malditas, lo encontraron caminando a toda prisa, de regreso al comedor en donde Ron lo esperaba.

- ¡Ya hemos hecho esto antes niñas coquetas! – Dijo Diana – el ataque del humo… pónganse en posición… Nenyerina, tu eres la más hábil… ¡atenta!

- Muy bien…

Con el pasillo semivacío, y ellas en lugares estratégicos, comenzó el ataque.

- ¡**_Resbalo maximus_**! – dijo Giang apuntando su varita a los pies de Harry el cual de inmediato trastabilló y resbaló dejando que la mochila volara por los aires.

- ¡**_Diffindo_**! – hechizo Diana la mochila prácticamente en el aire, esta se rasgó y todo lo que contenía se desparramó a unos metros de el chico, quien también había perdido sus lentes por el golpe.

- ¡**_Humo denso_**! – maldijo Giang y de pronto la sala comenzó a llenarse de humo grisáceo y los chicos que habían comenzaron a salir corriendo.

- ¡Accio útiles de Harry! – dijo Nenyi y los útiles volaron hacia donde estaba ella, de inmediato localizo el pedazo de pergamino enrollado y desparramo el resto a unos metros de Harry justo cuando el humo se disolvía lentamente, las tres desaparecieron con el mapa. Cuando las chicas, muy lejos de ahí, abrieron el mapa, pues este no tenia nada escrito.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¡No tiene nada!

- ¿No te equivocaste chica?

- No, era el único pergamino que traía en la mochila.

- Debe estar bajo un hechizo…

- Déjame intentar… - dijo Aliance - ¡Revela tus secretos!

Pero como una vez sucediera, parecieron unas letras que decía "Canuto, Colagusano, Cornamenta y Lunático… los saludan, y les piden que aparten sus narizotas de lo que no les importa!  
Las chicas se vieron unas a otras y soltaron una risotada, ese debía ser el mapa y no podrían abrirlo fácilmente.

- Pues por lo menos ya no lo tienen ellos… y no sabrán cuando les lleguemos.

Harry y Ron recogían sus cosas, cuando el chico se percato que algo muy importante le faltaba.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡El mapa Ron!

- ¿No lo tienes?

- ¡Debió caerse!

- ¡Hay que buscarlo!

- ¡Accio mapa del merodeador! – dijo Harry. Y con las chicas el mapa comenzó a levitar.

- ¡Lo andan buscando! ¡Protego! – dijo Nenyeina.

- Es mejor llevarlo a la sala y dejarlo bien hechizado para que no acuda a su dueño…

Y los chicos esperaron inútilmente que el mapa, regresara a ellos.

- ¡Lo perdí, lo perdí Ron!

- ¿No será que te lo quitaron? – pregunto Ron y los chicos se miraron… con miedo.

(Yo también exijo venganzaaaaaaaaaa) pero bueno, los chicos estaban con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, buscando a las chicas por todas partes, pero ellas estaban bien encerradas en Ravenclaw.

- Si esto es muy importante para Harry, nos cortara la cabeza a todas.

- Yo escuche que con esto, pueden localizarnos, y no nos conviene eso…

- ¿Y que hacemos?

- Es obvio que no podremos saber como se usa, por eso le puse un fuerte hechizo protector… además… eso te pude ayudar mucho Ana

- ¿Por qué?

- Por una cosa llamada "Chantaje" que les puede servir a Neny y Sara - dijo Aliance.

- ¡Que crueldad!

- Si Harry quiere el mapa, tendrá que ceder… al igual que sus amigos…

- Lastima que para el platinado no sirva.

- Con ese tengo mis planes…

- Bueno niñas… debemos andar con cuidado... Harry, dicen, es el mejor de la clase de Defensa, inclusive oí que tiene su grupo que lo apoya… y algunos están en esta casa…

- Por eso no me confío en nadie, ni en las chicas – aseveró Nenyeina.

- No se porque presiento que nos metimos en un gran lío, al tomar el mapa.

NO… DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO SABEN.


	7. Sin Mapa pero bien Desquitados

Capítulo 7:

Sin Mapa... pero bien Desquitados 

Harry estaba realmente furioso, podría parecerse al exorcista en ese momento, tenia la certeza que esas chicas tenían su valioso mapa y parecía un leoncillo furioso ¡Se habían atrevido a robarle un tesoro valiosísimo!

- ¿Qué vamos hacer Ron? Tampoco tenemos la seguridad…

- ¿Quién mas? ¿Quién mas nos ha estado atacando? ¡Las abejas las enviaron ellas!

- ¡Me lo deben devolver!

- ¿Y como?

- No lo sé, las obligare si es necesario…

- Podemos pedirle a Luna que registre su habitación y los sustraiga…

- Es cierto… pero… ¿y en caso de que no se pueda?

- Entonces vamos a darle lo que quieren…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Combatir fuego con fuego!

- Ron… ¿me estas diciendo que vas a ceder a sus caprichos de niñas extranjeras raras?

- Lo que te digo Harry… es que si para conseguir el mapa, hay que fingir… lo haremos, alguna de ellas lo tendrá que proporcionar… Sahara o Ana… con Nenyeina no, porque Neville no quiere ni salir de su habitación.

- ¡Buena idea!

- Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguimos de vuelta el mapa… y nos desquitamos.

- ¡Cuenta con ello!

Cuando Luna se entrevistó con ellos, fue en la enfermería, había querido entrar a la habitación de las chicas, pero la entrada estaba hechizada, así que a la pobre le salieron furúnculos en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Son muy astutas! – Dijo Harry - ¡Mi mapa debe estar ahí!

- ¿Pasamos al plan dos?

- Ya lo creo – gruñó – en cuanto vea a Ana, comenzare su mismo juego…

- Yo haré lo mismo con Sahara… a ver que consigo ¿estas seguro de no querer ayuda de los miembros del ED?

- Esta es nuestra guerra personal Ron, a mi ningunas niñas me roban algo tan preciado y se quedan tan tranquilas.

- ¡Ese es Harry! – sonrió Ron…

Los chicos estaban a punto de convertirse en caimanes…

Y las chica a punto de irse de boca… porque cuando Ana, la bella Ana se encontró con Harry frente a frente, le lanzó un amplia sonrisa, que por parte de Harry, le hubiera lanzado un hechizo de moco murciélagos ahí mismo.

Pero siguiendo los sabios consejos (por así decirlo) de Ron, se contuvo.

- ¡Harry! – lo saludó descaradamente.

- Hola… Ana (el chico estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello para arrancárselo)…

- Mi día se glorifica al verte…

- El mío no tanto (UUUUUUUUUUUUUH)

- ¿Y eso?

- Ya sé que tienen mi mapa…

- ¿Ese insignificante papel? (¿INSIGNIFICANTE PAPEL? ¡ALEJATE DE AHÍ ANA Y LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDAS!)

Harry contó hasta diez… y llego al cien, porque estaba a poco, de zarandearla, pero se contuvo. Era por él bien del mapa.

- Para mi es más que un trozo viejo de pergamino… lo quiero de vuelta.

- Pues… si lo quieres, tendrás que complacerme (uh lala, música para sus oídos)

- En lo que gustes – respondió Harry… era justamente lo que quería oír.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio del mapa? – pregunto Harry.

- ¡Eso es música para mis oídos!... te diré, lo único que quiero es un día en tu apreciable compañía, ser consentida por ti y sobre todo, acceder a todos mis locos deseos - dijo la chica con una mirada, que si hubiera podido, se hubiera comido a Harry en ese momento

(¿Y tú nieve de limón de que sabor lo quieres, eh?)

Harry siguió contando del cien al mil, un millon, dos trillones... por dentro sentía que se lo llevaba la chin... lo que ya saben

- ¿Si hago lo que quieres me darás el mapa? - dijo con una falsa y a la fuerza sonrisa

- Te lo daré ese mismo día al finalizar nuestra cita...te daré TODO lo que quieras - (ajá, si claro toooooodo) - pero...

- ¿Pero?

- ¡Tu amigo Weasley también debe ser buenito con Sarita, oye que mi amiga fea no es y él se simpatiza mucho!

- Trato hecho – respondió Harry medio serio - ¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos?

- ¡Sorpréndeme! – le coqueteó Ana y se alejó sonriendo.

- ¡Claro que te voy a sorprender! – pensó Harry. Y de inmediato buscó a Ron, para comenzar a idear su plan.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Sara veía a Ron acercarse a ella y de inmediato se acomodó su túnica, su cabello largo y sedoso y las chapitas, tomando una actitud coquetona.

- Sahara – le dijo – que bien te ves hoy...

- Gracias, que gusto que me hables "Ronnie" (o... muñecote precioso, prestaras) – sonrió la chica (ay pero que fácil se van de boca)

- El sábado iré a Hogsmeade ¿quieres acompañarme?

- ¿En serio?

- Claro... tenemos que hablar sobre cierto pergamino que le quitaron a Harry.

- Ah...- suspiró, de modo que era por el pergamino ¡¡bendito chantaje!

- Yo sé que lo tienen...

- Sabes bien...- disimulo Sara su decepción, pero sonrió mas seductoramente

- Y lo queremos de vuelta... ¿podría ser eso posible?

- Claro, lo llevare conmigo y al final del día veremos.

- Bien... sábado a las ocho, en la entrada...

- Ahí estaré – suspiro Sara.

Al poco rato, Harry y Ron sonreían. Ya tenían bien trazado el plan en Hogsmeade. Y esas niñitas se las iban a pagar.

Pero las chicas también tenían sus planes... que tontitas no eran

- ¿Ya están las copias del mapa? - preguntó Nenyeina

- Ya chicas... todas tendremos el mapa... y una de nosotras, el original... bueno, así, que de momento, no sabrán quien tendrá el mapa original.

- Por lo menos de algo sirvió ¡el sábado la pasaremos genial!

- ¡Que suerte! – suspiraron, las demás.

El sábado por la mañana, cada una agarro su camino, Ana se fue con Harry a las ocho y Sara a las nueve con Ron. Curiosamente ninguno se encontró a la salida ni en Hogsmeade... y el resto, como Aliance, Nenyeina, Diana, Mariana, Alkyon pues llegaron al rato, buscando víctim... digo... tratando de hacer amistades con los demás niños.

- ¡Este lugar es divino! – decía Ana - ¿a dónde iremos primero?

- A pasear por los alrededores, hay un bonito lugar que te gustara – le dijo y Harry tomo la dirección por la casa de los gritos, en el camino, se toparon a Justin y a Seamus que bajaban silbando.

- ¿Qué ahí? - preguntó Harry con un saludo, pero Ana, mirando con deseos al chico, ni en cuenta de las miradas que cruzaron ambos.

- Todo bien – dijo Justin y pasaron de largo.

Y ella iba tan abobada que aquello no le pareció malo.

Hacia el otro lado, Ron y Sara caminaban entre los árboles, sin bajar al pueblo.

- ¿Así es que me quieres llevar a tu lugar secreto preferido?

- ¡claro! También invite a tus amigas...

- ¿Por qué? – gruñó, lo que menos quería eran estorbos, ella deseaba estar a solas, solitas, solititas con el salvaje de Ronnie.

- No te preocupes Sahara, ellas se quedan, nosotros nos vamos.

- ¡Eso me parece bien!

Llegaron muy cerca de la cabaña de los gritos, y Harry fingió que tenia algo en el zapato.  
- ¡Sigue caminando! – le dijo de modo muy natural - ¡Yo enseguida te alcanzo!

- ¡Bueno! – dijo Ana, inocentemente caminando en línea recta.

Pero metros más adelante, y de pronto, los pies de Ana se hundieron y fue a dar boca abajo bajo una delgada capa de hielo, que se despedazo dejando salir lodo y chapopote, empapándose toda.

- ¡AAAAY! ¿qué es esto? – grito, llena de lodo y chapopote.

Y para su peor mala suerte, su varita estaba tirada en la orilla. Harry llego con una mirada de satisfacción y Ana comprendió todo demasiado tarde.

- ¿No crees que hace mucho frío para tomar un baño? – le dijo riendo cínicamente.(¿No es adorable? desgraciadoooooooooo como dijera Merce, de Bety la fea)

- ¿No vas a ayudarme a salir? - preguntó enrojecida y titiritando de frio - ¡que poco cabelloroso eres Potter!

- Depende... – dijo el chico – si traes encima algo que me interesa.

- Tomo su varita mágica - ¡Accio mapa del merodeador! – y el supuesto mapa, salió de las ropas de la chica, sucio.

- ¡Fregotego! – dijo Harry y el mapa se limpio un poco.

-Bueno, ya lo tienes – dijo Ana, quien titiritaba de frío – ahora sácame de aquí... o por lo menos, aviéntame la varita.

-Voy a decirte algo... – dijo Harry tomando su varita del piso – el baño, te hace falta, para que se te bajen los humos (hubiera dicho la calentura) así que no te vendrá nada mal... estar ahí un rato.

Y riendo se dio la vuelta, llevándose la varita y dejándola atorada en el hueco de un árbol.

- ¡Pero se te va a borrar la risita estúpida cuando veas que... el mapa... no es real! ¡Ay, pero no es estupida, es la sonrisa mas sexy del mundo! ¿pero que cosas dices Ana? ¡te acaba de dejar en ridículooooo! (Ana, está locaaaaaaaaaaaaa) – murmuró Ana sin que Harry le oyera y lo vio alejarse.

Y cuando quiso salir del lodo, no pudo, resbalo y volvió a caer, y rompió a llorar amargamente, su cuerpo se le estaba congelando y el humor también...  
(loooooooo siento chicas, pero primero tendrán que sufrir un poco antes del desquite)

Mientras Ana, hacía algunos corajes, las chicas estaban en Las Tres Escobas, mirando a los chicos y analizándolos de pies a cabeza. Draco se pavoneaba cerca de ahí y Aliance como Diana, lo recorrían con la mirada.

- ¡Si que es pretencioso el tipo! - susurró Aliance - creo que me buscaré otra entretención, en lo que tu intentas conquistarlo...

- ¡Vaya, si como no! - sonrió Aliance

- Pues yo vi algo interesante - dijo Xena, al ver entrar a un grupo de Ravenclaws, sonriendo y haciendo bromas, pero en cuanto miraron a las chicas y como se los comían, hasta se atragantaron.

- ¿Quien será ese chico?

- ¿Cual de todos querida?

- El chico delgado, de cara simpática, buen mozo, algo tímido...

- ¡Aléjate de los tímidos Xena!

- ¡Iré a investigar! - se levantó Diana y desapareció

- Pobre Nenyeina, lo dice por experiencia - murmuró Mariana

- ¡Ya cállense y sigamos disfrutando el buffette, mientras que Sara y Ana se la pasan súper con sus prospectos y nosotras aquí, a dieta!

- ¿A dieta?

- ¡A dieta de besos y apapachos! - gruñó, cuando Diana volvió. -¡Se llama John Lupín! - dijo Diana triunfante - es un cerebrito de Ravenclaw, tímido, reservado, pero es un encanto, y caballeroso!

- ¿Quien te dijo eso?

- Unas metiches de Hufflepuff...

- ¿Y tendrá novia?

- ¡Puesssssssssssss... acaba de terminar con una tal Hanna Abott! Así que es agente libre...

- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Agárrate Lupín, porque como que me gustas para la persona mas linda, bella, interesante, hermosa, inteligente y divina de este grupo! - exclamó la Xena

- ¡Ay gracias, pero a mi no me gusta! - respondió Alkyon pidiendo otras cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¡Ay sí, muy graciosa! Yo hablo de mi - espetó Xena

- ¡Pero si es perfecto para ti! - exclamó Mariana con solemnidad

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro! son polos opuestos... el inteligente... tu babosa... ¡tal para cual!

- ¡La babosa con cara de almeja eres tú Mariana de la noche!

- ¡Ay sí, no te tengo miedo!

- ¡Mira hija del machu pichu! - se puso Xena de pie, apuntando con su varita a su cara

- ¡Y tu hija de la mara salvatrucha! - se puso Mariana de pie apuntandola también con la varita... y el resto de las chicas... en el chisme... mientras todos los presentes las miraban con la boca abierta.

- ¡Aqui no queremos pleito! - dijo de pronto Ian Flemming, un chico de gryffindor

- ¡Lo que tu digas papi! - respondió una de ellas - ¡Siéntense locas, que el papi ese, dijo que se calmen!

- ¡O agárrense a la usanza muggle afuera!

- ¿Y como es eso?

- De los pelos, a mordidas y patadas, es mas interesante - gruñeron muertas de risa

- Idiotas

- ¿Como se la estarán pasando Ana y Sara?

- Divino... ¿otra ronda de cervezas?

- ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! (borrachas... )

Por otra parte, Ron guiaba a Sara hacia una trampa, pues al llegar a una curiosa sección de arbustos, que tapaban el camino, Ron se hizo el despistado.

- Eh... Sara, ¿quieres adelantarte? Creo que tiré unas monedas...

- Claro – dijo la chica pero al cruzar los arbustos, se vio enredada en una telaraña muy fina y entre más quería salir, más se enredaba.

- AYYYYYYYYYYY, RONNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (help, help me please Ronnieeeee... jejejeje)

- ¿Qué pasa? - llegó y preguntó como quien no quiere nada.

- ¡AAAAAYYY! ¡ESTOY ENREDADA! – chilló Sara- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ, RONNIE!

- ¿Por qué? Si te ves muy bien así... enredada en tu propia red (¿Acaso le quiso decir araña? ¿Y patona? ¿viuda negra? – gruñó Ron divertido.

- ¡MUY GRACIOSO! ¡DESENREDAME!

- Me parece que... ¡¡¡N-O... NO!– dijo el chico riendo – me parece que... no...

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Accio mapa del merodeador! – dijo el chico, si ella lo traía encima, saldría... y si salió un mapa de entre sus ropas, que fue a dar a sus manos.

- ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

- Significa que estamos hartos de su juego (y eso que apenas empezaba), déjennos en paz... son muy bonitas, pero eso no es suficiente para nosotros (UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH que soberbia) – respondió Ron tan altaneramente que a Sara se le encogió el estomago y se le perdió... todo el encanto.

- ¡Bueno ya tienes el mapa, así que podrías soltarme!

- Me temo que no – dijo y le saco la varita que yacía pegada a un costado de la telaraña gigante.

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

-Aquí no – señalo – más bien... arriba - ¡**_levitante_**! – dijo haciendo una floritura con su varita y Saris, chiquis, de pronto se vio en la copa del árbol... colgada y se dio cuenta de algo más.

- ¿Ya lo viste? – grito Ron ahogado de la risa – ¡cuando tus amigas quieran bajarte, me temo que recibirán una sorpresa!

Sí... lo que sospechan es cierto, finalmente, habían decidido recibir ayuda de algunos miembros masculinos del ED, pues los dos solos no podían hacerlo, y con las chicas no contaban mucho.

- ¡NOOOO! - gritó Sara bastante molesta sin poder desenrredarse.

-¡Silencius! – dijo de nuevo Ron, y la chica quedo muda. Así no diría nada. Y muy contento salió de ahí, dejando a la chica colgada y muda.

A los pocos minutos, medias mareadas por tantas cervezas de mantequillas, las chicas subieron por el camino que Ron les había dicho previamente y cantando... medio feo, la verdad...

_**"Que me habrá echao esa chico, que me tiene arrebata'a que me tiene medio loco, que ya estoy enamora'a, quiza serán sus ojitos o tal vez su caminao o quizás esas cositas que en el colegio el me a da'o"**_

- ¿Dónde estarán?- pregunto Diana mirando a todas partes, aunque ya veía doble

- Seguramente, escondidos en algún rinconcito... besándose - dijo Mariana con envidia

- MMMM... entonces no hay que interrumpir si vemos algo así – dijo Nenyeina divertida.

- ¡Ay que coraje, que coman pan delante de los pobres!

- ¡Sigamos buscando pues! - dijo Neny

- ¡Venga la rumba chicas!

- siiiiiiiiiiiiii

_- "Que tú me tienes temblando de noche y de día. Tú me hiciste brujería. Me quieres mandar pa' la tumba fría. Tú me hiciste brujería. Brujo, brujo, brujito tú me hiciste brujería... Brrrrrr, demonio, Tú me hiciste brujería" _

Pero al cabo de un rato, buscando, cantando... o haciendo el intento, no daban con las chicas y ya se temían que los besos estaban más que bien, en un lugar bien escondido.

- ¿Donde estarán? ¡Ya me canse! - se quejó Enywen

- Busquemos un rato, si no los encontramos pues ni modos y...

- ¿Qué pasa Aliance?

- ¿No es esa la varita de Sara, la reconozco porque tiene pintada la bandera del país, en donde nació su madre.

- ¡Cierto! ¿Pero, porque esta aquí... llena de tela de araña?

- Presiento que ese chico... algo tramaba ¿por qué tan fácil decidieron invitarlas?

- ¡Maldición, y nosotras lo creímos!

- ¡Hay que buscarlas!

- ¡OH NO! –chilló Nenyeina señalando la copa del árbol, en donde Saris parecía un capullo gigante moviéndose como lapa.

- ¿SARIS, CHIQUIS, AMIGUIS, ESTAS BIEN?

- MMMMMMMMMGGGGGG! (traducido... ¡auxilio, es una trampa!)

Pero la chica solo gemía sin poder hablar.

- ¿QUÉ PASA, PORQUE NO HABLAS?

- Hay que bajarla, debe estar hechizada.

Y Sara no pudo advertirles - ¡**_diffindo_**! – dijo Aliance y cuando el capullo bajo al suelo, también bajaron dos enormes botes de chapopote que cayeron justamente encima de las chicas, empapándolas todas... y detrás de eso, cayeron un montón de plumas de aves de multicolores, pegándoseles y dejándolas como pájaros gigantes.

- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGG

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡OH NO! – chillaron las niñas.

- Malditos... nos timaron – y vieron a Sara que les hacia señas curiosas en señal de que no podía hablar.

- ¡**_Finite incantatem_**! – dijo Nenyeina sin ganas, y fue que Sara pudo decir lo primero que pensó.

- ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ RONALD WEASLEY! ¡POR MAS BUENOTE QUE ESTES Y POR MAS QUE ME GUSTES... ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

- Vamos a buscar a Ana, puede que también este en problemas - dijo Nenyeina

- ¿Me pueden limpiar? - gruñó Sara, viendo como todo su esmerado arreglo, se habia echado a perder

- ¡**_Fregotego_**! – dijo Nenyeina, pero aun así, las chicas no quedaron limpias del todo.

Descubrieron a Ana casi congelada metros adelante y les contó a duras penas su versión.

- ¡Así que solo querían el mapa de vuelta!

- ¡Asi son todos los hombres! . se quejó Diana - ¡cuando consiguen lo que quieren, te botan!

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia Dian? Aunque mas seguro porque te lo hayan contando porque tu... - comenzó a decir Marian y ésta le envió una mirada asesina

- ¡Ya basta Mariana! ¡Esto es serio!

- Pero sorpresas te da la vida...- dijo Alkyon con una breve sonrisa traviesa- quedan nuestros mapas chicas, me pregunto ¿Quién de las chicas Salem tiene el verdadero?

- Ese par de engreídos me las van a pagar todas – gruñó Aliance – y por supuesto que ya se como...

- ¿cómo?

- Es tu turno Diana... y turno del mapa que tienes...

- Dime tu plan...

En ese momento, Harry y Ron se veían satisfechos.

- ¡TENGO EL MAPA! – dijeron al unísono y se miraron horrorizados.

- ¡Oh... no! – sacaron sus mapas. Los abrieron y...

- ¡Falsos! – dijo Harry desconsolado - ¡son copias vulgares!

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¿Dónde rayos esta mi mapa?

- ¡Maldición! De nada valió desquitarnos...

- Bueno – dijo Harry molesto – por lo menos me reí un rato de verla en la poza.

- ¡Y yo en la telaraña y muda!


End file.
